


twin skates

by JkWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Detroit, I took a lot of liberties with their pasts, Phichit and Yuuri BROTP, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, like i made half of it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Everyone was born with a soulmate. Some people with two, three, maybe even four. It wasn't uncommon to have multiple soulmates. They might be platonic, or perhaps all of them romantic. Yuuri had two soulmates, that much he was sure of. Now it was just a matter of finding out who his soulmates were.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was born with a soulmate. Some people with two, three, maybe even four. It wasn't uncommon to have multiple soulmates. They might be platonic, or perhaps all of them romantic. Sometimes they were neither. Sometimes one’s soulmate was killed before they ever got to meet. In those instances those with the matching mark would feel a pain like no other as their soulmates mark was ripped from their skin leaving nothing but a faded scar in it’s wake. 

Some people tried to avoid soulmates. Early on it was discovered that marks could not be covered, not forever. People still tried. They would get a tattoo, despite the warnings, over the heart of their soulmark. Weeks later mark would fade, only to reappear stronger on a new part of their body. 

Soulmarks could be anything. A symbol, a phrase, or even just a single word or a name. Many times they had to do with something that would connect the two soulmates, for example two musicians might have a certain music note that looked the exact same. Even though many people had similar soulmarks, they were all different unless it was a mark connecting two people together. The difference could be the writing style, color, or even something as simple as the dot above an i. 

Soulmates were a bit of a taboo subject in Katsuki Yuuri’s family. Growing up they never discussed them much outside of passing conversations. Yuuri’s own parents were not soulmates, but rather two people who had both lost theirs young. That heartbreak had brought them together in ways soulmates might never understand. It was because of their relationship and their love for each other and their family that Yuuri and Mari believed that soulmates were not everything. That did not mean they weren't excited to meet theirs one day. One more than one occasion Yuuri had seen Mari caressing the inside of her right wrist where he knew a silver ballet slipper hidden beneath a band created for the purpose of hiding her mark. It’s not that she was ashamed of it, she just felt it was too personal to show off. 

Yuuri covered his own soulmarks the same way, granted his were easier to hide. They were a pair of ice skates on the outside of his right ankle. Had he not spent an hour inspecting them closely once when he was eight he would have made the common misconception that they were in fact a matching pair. They were, rather, two very different skates shown only with the smallest differences. Both skates were tinted gold, one, however, had the slightest hint of a tiger pattern. He had to squint to see the outline of the strips. The other, while nothing as interesting as animal print, had a bit of maroon and navy blue woven in the darkness. Those skates, which were supposedly his connection to his soulmates, were partially the reason he had taken to ice skating. Yuuko still had to do a bit of convincing, but he took up the sport and progressed rather quickly, much to the chagrin of Takeshi. 

Skating became one of the most important things in his life. He was able to convey his feelings in a way he never had been able to before. He was able to dance across the ice and tell a story, his story. He would spend every waking minute he wasn't at school or helping at the hot springs on the ice. It easily became a second home to Yuuri. The ice castle held so many memories, so many amazing things that he was able to witness. 

Such as the first time two soulmates officially met. 

He was thirteen when it happened. He had been skating with Yuuko and Takeshi for three years at that point and both of them, rather unwillingly, were beginning to admit that Yuuri was a better skater than them. He was perfecting spins and working on his jumps. The building was empty except for the three of them and Yuuko’s mom who was in the office doing paperwork before the next learn to skate class began later in the week. The three of them were messing around, having little competitions to see who could skate around the rink the fastest (Takeshi), who could do the best spin (Yuuri), and who could create a performance on the spot (Yuuko). Yuuko miscalculated a turn and was sent tumbling to the ground. Yuuri and Takeshi both took off to where she had fallen. She was rubbing her head when Yuuri saw it. The three circles exposed on her collarbone where her shirt had fallen down. He could see the moment Takeshi saw it too, they both knew what that mark meant.

(During a forced bonding session by Yuuko the previous year they had confided in each other about their marks. Yuuri showed him the skates, something Takeshi found ironic, and in return he showed him the three blue dots forming a triangle on his bicep. They were never quite as cold to each other after that day and whenever Yuuko asked what they talked about the two of them just brushed it off). 

Yuuko managed to shakily stand to her feet without the help of the boys who were still gawking at her soulmark. She turned to face them and was slightly shocked at the sight of both of them standing there, mouths hanging slightly opened as they stared at her. She shifted under their gaze. Was she bleeding? She brought a hand to her face and felt no blood. Had her hair fallen down? She could feel it still hanging high in the ponytail she had pulled it up in. Then what was it? What was causing the two of them to stare at her like she had two heads? She followed their gazed down to her collarbone. There was nothing interesting there except… 

Yuuko frowned. She couldn't have forgotten to cover it today. She always tape a bandage over the mark along with wearing a scarf or some sort of high high shirt. She hastily brought her fingers up and touched her collarbone. Sure enough the typical bandage was gone. It wasn't that big of a deal. People displayed their marks all the time, unmatched people in fact. It didn't matter if she showed hers or who she showed it to. Sure, her friend group tended to keep those things under wraps but that didn't explain why they were acting like she was a ghost.

“What’s the matter with you two, have you never seen another person’s soulmark before?”

Yuuri and Takeshi’s mouths shut as they started stuttering out excuses. Yuuko rolled her eyes and skated away, prepared to start her performance once again. One little fumble wasn't going to bring her down, not when she had these two showing off before her. 

This time she made it through without any mistakes. By the time she had gotten into a step sequence both Yuuri and Takeshi had taken the hint and gotten towards to edge of the ice so she could skate without a hindrance. She finished her performance with a basic one foot spin, just to be on the safe side. Yuuri was clapping enthusiastically at the end when she skated over to her friends while Takeshi continued to stare.

“Well, what’d you think?”

“That was amazing, Yuuko! You’re so talented, you could go places with skating like that.”

Yuuko poked Yuuri’s nose. 

“We all know it’s you who is going to go places with this skating. This is just a hobby for me.” She turned from Yuuri and faced Takeshi. “How about you?”

Yuuri looked between the two. He felt like he was about to intrude on something personal but he was too curious to move away. 

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Is it about the fall? I’ve messed things up before, I’m fine. Just a bump on the head. I’ll even let my mom know this time if it will make you feel better.” 

Takeshi decided to just show her. He stripped off his jacket and pulled on the patch covering his soulmark. Yuuri could see the exact moment it clicked in her eyes. The way they widened and looked from his mark to her own. They both had the biggest smiles he had ever seen on either of them. They were having an entire conversation without saying a single word. The bond of soulmates, something he had read about in a book once. 

“Oh my god. Is this real?” 

Yuuko reached a hand out, her fingers brushing along Takeshi’s mark. They both jumped back the best they could on skates, bolts of electricity bursting through them at the simple touch. 

“I can't believe it either.” Takeshi said slipping back into his jacket. “When I saw yours I thought for a second that the universe must be playing a joke on me.” 

“I never expected my soulmate to be so close! Yuuri, isn't this wonderful?!”

Yuuri thought he had been forgotten. He was rather okay with that. This was Yuuko and Takeshi’s moment, not his. He didn't even feel excluded because he was able to witness such a thing, but with Yuuko going out of her way to bring him back into the conversation, he felt a pang of sadness that she wasn't his soulmate. He thinks he knew all along that they weren't destined to be, but he still held out hope that perhaps the world had been wrong.

“It's amazing! I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“We need to celebrate.” Yuuko declared. Yuuri and Takeshi shared a look. This couldn't be good. “Let’s go on a trip! Maybe not now, but when we’re older and Yuuri’s found his soulmates.” 

“What makes you think I have more than one?” 

“I’ve just got a feeling. There is no way someone as eccentric as you only has a single one.” 

On that day Yuuri not only learned the happiness soulmates shared, but also the fact that Yuuko was a very perceptive person. She was able to pick up on things quickly, especially when they were concerned with him. It came to no surprise one day that she could tell her was feeling down. 

“C’mon Yuuri, I know something that’ll cheer you up.” 

Yuuko dragged Yuuri from the ice. Takeshi followed. He had always followed Yuuko but now that they were confirmed soulmates it was twice as much. He wasn't concerned that Yuuri was going to make a move on Yuuko as much as he just liked being around her. They were two halves of a whole. Yuuko sat him on a bench facing the tv mounted to the wall. 

“I know you don't follow professional figure skating as much as me but there are some really amazing competitions performing today. We should be tuning in just in time to see him.” 

Yuuri wanted to ask who but knew better than to interrupt Yuuko when she was in the middle of plotting something. That last time he had tried it hadn't gone well. 

“There, look!” 

A platinum-haired skater took to the ice. Yuuri looked to the top of the screen to read his name. 

“Viktor Nikiforov?”

“He’s Russian, just turned eighteen. They’re saying he’s going to be Russia’s golden boy in the Olympics. He’s already broken three world records.”

Viktor skated a lap around the ice to acknowledge the crowd. Yuuri watched as he assumed his starting position. The entire stadium, even the announcers had gone quiet. The first note of his program rang through the air. Viktor began to skate and it was like Yuuri was there. A story was being told, a story of a boy destined for greatness. A boy who jumps over hurdles to reach the top shelf. A boy who falls and get’s back up again because he isn't going to give up. 

“Wow…” 

Yuuri can hardly hear the announcers and even the music, far too engrossed in the story being told. He’s aware of Takeshi talking and Yuuko shushing him, but they're not what he's focusing on. He is focusing on Viktor and the music he is creating on the ice. He’s focusing on the jumps, a triple axel, and the spins, a flying sit spin done so perfectly that Yuuri has to wonder if he’ll ever be that good. 

The program comes to end, as does the story. The boy, now a man, has reached his dream, but is left wanting something more. He keeps going, determined to grow and evolve until he can no longer walk. 

“Well, what did you think?”

Yuuri watches Viktor at the Kiss and Cry. He watches as his eyes light up at his score and he hugs the man he assumes to be his coach. 

“I want to skate on the same ice as him one day, no, I don't want to, I will.” 

“There’s no doubt in my mind that you will! You’re an amazing skater, Yuuri. Right Takeshi?” 

“Better than I’ll ever be, that’s for damn sure.” 

“Takeshi, language!” 

Yuuri was determined to skate with Viktor one day. He dedicated himself to it. He had found a new passion in skating, one Viktor Nikiforov (if he collected a few posters of his new idol then well, it was nobody’s business). 

 

“Yuuko! Did you hear Viktor Nikiforov got a puppy? It’s a poodle!”

 

“Beautiful double axel, Yuuri!” 

Minako called across the rink. Minako Okukawa was currently acting as his coach of sorts. She helped push him to the rink when he felt like giving up. She encouraged him in ways his friends would never be able to. 

She was also helping him choreograph his first official free skate. 

As a longtime family friend and ballet teacher it was easy to convince Minako to help Yuuri as he desired to advance further in the figure skating world. She was easy to talk to, willing to help in all the right places, and didn’t take no for an answer. 

That in mind, Yuuri often left the rink sore in all sorts of places (strangely enough his right ankle was never aching, he liked to believe it was his soulmates cheering him on). 

“Now try the crossfoot spin. If you can’t get it today that’s alright, there is always tomorrow.” 

Except in Yuuri’s mind there wasn’t. How was he supposed to advance in skating if he couldn’t master a single spin? He was determined to get this spin today.   
Yuuri prepared to attempt the spin. He made sure he had the momentum he needed going in. Two pumps and then he was lifting his right leg. He brought his arms around his body to propel the spin while crossing his right leg over his left. 

The ending could have been better. He brought his right leg a bit too far down and stumbled out of the spin, but he didn’t fall. He regained his balance and came to a stop. 

“Wonderful! We can work on fixing that, but you didn’t amazing.” 

Yuuri grinned. 

“Do you think I’ll have it perfected by this weekend? I want to show Yuuko and Takeshi.” 

His friends had taken to avoiding ice castle during the times Yuuri was practicing. While he had felt bad, like he was chasing his friends away, Yuuko had promised him that wasn’t the case. They wanted to be surprised and seeing him practice every day meant that no matter what he brought them, they would already know. (She may or may not have also mentioned that Takeshi was taking her on walks by the sea to talk about their future together, but that stayed between the three of them. Takeshi’s threatening look was enough to make Yuuri stay quiet). 

“Easily, especially with how much you practice.” Minako’s smile was gone and she had a serious look. “Speaking of your practice schedule, you’ve been slacking on ballet.” Yuuri gulped. “Ballet is important in figure skating! I don’t care what you might think, you won’t make it to the top without flexibility and balance. Come by my studio tomorrow morning before school. We can do some basic moves to ease you back in but don’t think I’ll be going easy on you.” 

Yuuri was beginning to regret asking Minako for help. 

 

Yuuri won his first figure skating competition at sixteen.

It was nothing too big. It was held at the ice castle and only a handful of people competed but the judges invited were retired skaters themselves. It was the busiest the ice castle had been in a while and business in Hasetsu was booming. When Yuuri wasn’t at the rink he was helping out at the inn. But for the most part his family had it handled, Mari practically shoved him from their home to go practice before the big performance.   
Yuuri walked into the ice castle and was immediately met with a crowd of people. He felt bad for doing so, but he had to push his way through to make it to the locker rooms where Yuuko and Takeshi were directing the other skaters. On the way he bumped into a little kid who burst into tears and clung to who Yuuri assumed was his mother. 

“Oh! I am so sorry. Are you alright?” 

Yuuri knelt down so he was at the child’s height. He seemed rather small but Yuuri placed him to be around nine. 

“Kenjirou, it’s okay. I apologize for my son, he’s not used to things like this. His father and I decided he needed to get out more and we saw the advertisement for this event. Since Hasetsu isn’t too far, I brought him.”

“It’s completely fine, I was the one to bump into him.” 

“Are you a skater?”

Yuuri blinked at the sudden question. Kenjirou had stopped crying and was looking at him with what he would describe as doe eyes. 

“Why yes, I am.”

“Mama, I want him to win.” 

“Thank you. I’m not sure if I’ll win, but I’ll try my hardest so I don’t disappoint you.” 

Yuuri stood back up and gave Kenjirou and his mother a smile before continuing on his path to the locker rooms. 

Yuuko waved him over and shoved him to Takeshi who in turn shoved him into the locker room to get changed so he could practice on the ice. There were already other skaters running through their programs the best they could while sharing the ice. 

Yuuri quickly put on the outfit Minako had made for him. It wasn’t too extravagant but enough to catch the eye of those in the crowd. She had said a fellow dancer wore something similar when she still toured.   
It was white with blotches of color. Soft shades of purple, blue, and green decorated the entire chest area, a vibrant touch to something that would be rather bland without it. Much like the free skate he had planned. It started off basic with everything complicated in the second half of his program. They were taking advantage of the stamina he had been blessed with. 

All eyes were on him as he took to the ice. Even Yuuko and Takeshi stared, both having refused to lay eyes on his outfit until today. He did a lap around the rink to warm up, careful to avoid those using the outer edge.   
His competitors ignored him the best they could. Yuuri had a stage presence that was hard to avoid. He carried himself high and proud. Or at least tried his best to using the techniques Minako had taught him the week prior. According to her the sinking feeling in his stomach was universal and everyone got nervous, especially when performing in front of others. Yuuri didn’t think Viktor Nikiforov did, he seemed above feeling nervous. (Yuuri would refuse to believe that he had placed Viktor on a pedestal). 

After the warm ups the competition began. Yuuri, along with all but one of the skaters, departed the ice. He stood to the side with Yuuko and Takeshi. The two of them were holding hands and sharing a bag of sweets. Both were displaying their soulmarks proudly, like a badge of honor. Not for the first time, Yuuri wished he had his soulmates with him to cheer him on. (When no one was around he would stroke the mark. He liked to believe that the people on the other side were doing to same. Sometimes he liked to imagine that Viktor Nikiforov had the same ice skates hidden somewhere on his body). 

The first three competitors did well. Yuuri was growing more nervous with each passing moment. This was his first competition, what if he messed up? There was always the possibility that he stumbled on his big jump or made a mistake in the step sequence. The judges would notice. How could they not notice? 

“Yuuri, you need to calm down.” 

Yuuko was by his side. She was holding his hand. She was telling him something? 

“Breath. Follow me.” 

Breathing, yes. Yuuko was breathing. She was making a show of her inhales and exhales. He could follow that. In for four seconds, hold for six, out for eight. That was the pattern she set. He could do that. In, two three four. Hold, two, three, four, five, six. Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. 

“You’re up next, do you think you can skate or do you want me to see if we can have you go later?”

Yuuri shook his head.

He could do this. He needed to do this. He needed to prove to himself that he has what it takes to skate on the same ice as Viktor. 

He stepped onto the ice. 

The person getting off smiled and said good luck. They had tears in their eyes. Yuuri thanked them and skated to the middle of the ice. 

He could do this. 

_You can do this._

He gasped. That wasn’t his voice. He had heard it before but he couldn’t place it. His soulmark throbbed. Yuuri smiled. When the music began, he created his story. 

The second he started to move the winner was decided. A few people after him didn’t even feel like it was worth trying, but they still did. 

(Later on Yuuri would realize that voice belonged to Viktor Nikiforov. _It’s just a coincidence_. He will say to himself. Just a coincidence his soulmark made itself known the same time Viktor’s voice floated through his head.   
It wasn’t a coincidence, but he didn’t know that yet). 

 

At the age of eighteen Yuuri was leaving everything he knew behind in order to find a new home in a far away city. 

He had been scouted, actually scouted, by a proper coach. Not that he wasn’t grateful for Minako’s presence in his life, but there was only so much she could do. She was, afterall, a dancer.   
Celestino Cialdini had reached out to him the year before, saying that his achievements since Yuuri’s debut at a national level had caught his attention. He didn’t promise anything, but said that it was very likely he would be willing to take Yuuri on. 

When the letter came last month he would be lying if he didn’t spend a good three hours soaking in the hot springs trying to decide was to do. Vicchan was with him the whole time, the poodle always having a way of knowing when Yuuri needed advice. 

“I don't know what to do, Vicchan. I feel like this is what I’m supposed to do, but how can I leave my family behind?”

Vicchan lifted his head and looked at Yuuri. Yuuri stared back, willing for his faithful companion to give him advice on what to do. Vicchan tilted his head, stood up, stretched, and then lied back down. Yuuri sighed. 

“I’m going to go, but I’m scared. Everything I know is here. How am I supposed to leave? Yuuko, Mari, Takeshi, mom and dad, even you, how am I going to leave you behind?”

Vicchan didn't respond. Yuuri didn't expect him too. They had gone on a run earlier and Vicchan was more tired than usual. 

A few months later Yuuri found himself standing at the airport, his life packed away in two luggage bags and a single carry on. Celestine was going to meet him at the airport in Detroit and drive him to the dorms he would be spending the next four years. Behind him stood his family, along with Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, and their three daughters (suddenly the three dots on their soulmarks made so much more sense). Axel, Loop, and Lutz weren't sure what was happening, but they knew it was sad enough to be crying. Yuuri felt his own tears start to form in his eyes. He was always too emotional, he claimed it was one of his weak points. The only advantage was his soulmark was always it’s warmest when he was sad, like his soulmates were trying to ease the pain.

“We’re gonna miss you, Yuuri! You better make us proud, and keep up your dancing. I’ll know if you’re not.”

“I will, Minako-Sensei. Don’t worry, I have plans on coming back an expert. (That wasn’t exactly the truth, but he wasn’t going to tell Minako that). 

“Good. I’ll be keeping tabs on you.” 

Minako stepped back and Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets came forward. Yuuri kneeled down so he was face to face with one of them, the little star on their shoulder was the only way he could tell he was facing Lutz. 

“You three take care of your parents for me.” 

Lutz reached forward. She looked like she was going to pet him, but instead smacked his face. It didn’t hurt, but Yuuko was apologizing and Takeshi was chastising her while the others looked on amused. 

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry! She doesn’t usually hit people like this. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” 

“It’s fine Yuuko, really.” 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need a doctor? Takeshi, call a doctor.” 

“Yuuko. I’m okay. I’ll be alright. Just, take care of yourself, okay? And be sure Takeshi watches after himself too. And the girls. And, just don’t forget me.” 

“Pfft, like we could forget you. You’re going to make Hasetsu proud, Yuuri. I’ll go out and find you in Detroit if you don’t.” 

“Don’t worry, Takeshi. I plan on making everyone proud.” 

Takeshi and Yuuko stepped back with the girls allowing Yuuri’s family to surround him. Vicchan was yipping at his feet and once again the tears were threatening to flow. 

“What, you’re not gonna cry now, are you?” 

“Sorry, Mari. I just… Leaving hurts.” 

Mari’s face softened. She pulled Yuuri into a hug. He immediately clung to her like a lifeline. Yuuri’s mom and dad let to two be for a moment before Yuuri turned and opened his arms to them. They wrapped themselves around their children. They were both so proud of Yuuri and his accomplishments. From being scouted to being accepted into a university. They couldn’t be happier, but also sadder at the same time. One of their babies was leaving them. 

(Yuuri wanted to stay there forever, but something was pulling him to leave). 

“I’ll call as soon as the flight lands.” 

“Are you sure you have everything?” 

“I double checked before leaving. The only thing missing is your katsudon. I think I might miss that the most.” 

“And not your older sister? I’m hurt.” 

There was no real pain behind Mari’s voice, but it was still hard to hear. 

“Stay safe, Yuuri.” 

“I will, mom. Thank you, everyone, for believing in me.” Yuuri leaned down to scratch Vicchan behind the ear. “Don’t tell anyone this, but you’re who I’m actually going to miss the most.” (He said it as a joke, but in the end it was the truth). 

Yuuri took his carry on bag and, with one final smile to his friends and family, turned to walk away. If he stayed any longer the tears would be flowing and he wouldn’t be able to leave. He had to go now because he had to leave. He wasn’t able to explain it. He wouldn’t understand until many years in the future, but Detroit was where he needed to be. 

 

Yuuri cried on the plane.   
He cried for the friends he was leaving behind, the family.   
He cried because he didn’t know where he was going.   
But he also cried because he knew this was right.


	2. let it be known i could have waited a full year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detroit, from beginning to end.

One of the first things Yuuri realized upon arriving in Detroit was despite the fact it was nearing the end of September the heat was still blasting. He was immediately stripping off the jacket he had worn on the plane in favor of his only layer being the t-shirt underneath. People pushed past him in an effort to move through the airport quickly. He took his time, partly because he wanted to gaze out the window but mostly because he was having to read the signs to find his way around. His English, while not perfect, was enough that he was able to navigate towards customs with relative ease. 

True to his word, Celestino Cialdini was waiting for him by the baggage claim. Yuuri grabbed his two suitcases and marched over to meet his new coach. Celestino smiled warmly at him and offered to take one of the bags, something Yuuri tried to politely decline but had the bag taken from him anyways. As they walked out of the airport to the car park Celestino chartered happily about what Yuuri’s life was going to look like from now on.

“Once you find out what your schedule is going to look like from the university let me know. Skating is important, but so is your education. I want to work our practice times around your classes. If that means an early morning session on Tuesday’s and an evening on Wednesday’s then that’s what we’ll do.”

Yuuri placed his suitcases into the trunk of the car Celestino had led him to, choosing to keep his carry on with him. 

“You mentioned in the letter that I would be sharing an apartment with one of my rinkmates?” 

“Ah, yes. Phichit Chulanont. He’s a bit younger than you, fifteen right now, but a damn good skater. He came from Thailand and is pretty nervous about being in the states. He’s going to be finishing up his basic schooling here and then focus on skating. He hasn’t said anything about applying to university yet.” 

“He’s… He’s okay with sharing a place with me, right? I don’t want to intrude on him or anything.” 

“Phichit is rather excited if I’m being honest with you. He arrived at the beginning of the summer and has been talking about your arrival since then. I’ve refrained from telling him when exactly your flight was coming in, otherwise he would have insisted on coming to the airport and getting you. Likely with a sign.” 

“He sounds cheerful.” 

“Phichit is a great kid. Everyone at the rink loves him, but he has a bit of an obsession with social media. And hamsters. I’ve had to stop him from buying a hamster on multiple occasions.”

“I suppose stopping him is going to be passed down onto me?” 

Celestino didn’t say anything, but the smile on his answered Yuuri’s question. 

Yuuri leaned back into the seat and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t turn it on, but it was nice having something to hold. He’d much rather be clinging to the stuffed animal, a penguin, that someone had given him after one of his last competitions in Japan, but that was stuffed in the bottom of his suitcase, so his phone would have to do. He made a mental note to call his family when he got to the apartment. It would be late back home in Japan, but Mari promised to answer no matter what time he managed to call. 

Yuuri turned his head to stare out the window. 

Detroit was nothing like Hasetsu. He supposed that should have been expected. It wasn’t just a different city, it was a completely different country. 

He found his thoughts going to Phichit. While he hadn’t met him yet he sounded like an interesting character. It was going to be an adventure getting to know him. (He wondered if Phichit had met his soulmate yet.) They were both foreign students, so they were both going through the same homesickness. Phichit already had time to get used to it. 

Yuuri wondered how long it was take him to think about Hasetsu without a sense of longing and sadness. 

(It came much faster than he had thought it would, but then again Hasetsu had never quite felt like home to him.) 

Celestino pulled the car into a parking lot outside a large building. Yuuri shifted his attention to it. 

The building looked exactly like the image Celestino had sent him when they were emailing over the summer. It was basic and dull. A few of the apartments with balconies had hung up flowers and what appeared to be lights. He supposed it was to try and add a bit more personality to the otherwise boring location. (Yuuri didn’t think it was possible to make this building look like anything, but he wasn’t about to complain, at least they were trying). 

“I’ll show you to the apartment.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I’m sure I’ll be able to find it myself.” 

“Nonsense. It’s your first day here and the building is actually quite big, I don’t want you to get lost. Now follow me.” 

Yuuri grabbed one of his suitcases from the trunk of the car allowing Celestino to grab the other. He had swung his carry on onto his back and was now following his new coach through the parking lot towards the building. 

(He was slightly intimidated by a group of people standing on the street corner, at least three of them were smoking. He tried his best to ignore them, reminding himself that he was going to be inside the building while they, hopefully, stayed out). 

“Your place is on the third floor. I’m not sure why exactly Phichit requested the third floor, nor am I sure why they listened to him. If that’s a problem you can likely get moved when the lease runs out. From what I’ve been told, you have to renew it every six months.” 

“A bit much, isn’t it?” 

“Apparently there was some sort of incident back in the early two-thousands. It was nothing too bad, but they don’t want a repeat of it.” 

“Right… Are we sure this complex is safe?” 

“Phichit has been insisting since day one that it is. I was a bit skeptical about it myself, but I trust his opinion. For some, unknown reason, I trust his opinion.” 

Yuuri wasn’t too sure about this place. 

Suddenly he wasn’t too sure about moving at all. Maybe he would have been better staying back home in Hasetsu. It wasn’t what he wanted in life, but working at the inn was safe. Being with his family was safe. Babysitting the triplets on the weekend so Yuuko and Takeshi could get a chance to breathe was safe. 

This place? 

It didn’t seem too safe. 

He could feel his soulmarks burning. A reminder of why he had left his hometown in the first place. A reminder that there were two people out there in the world of skating waiting for him. A reminder that he wasn’t alone and he never would be.

Besides, it was too late to turn back now. They were ascending the stairs that were going to lead him to his new life. (The elevator was currently out-of-order, something that didn’t make him feel too good, again he was doubting the safety of his new home). 

They stopped outside a door marked ‘331’. Yuuri made a mental note of the number and stood back as Celestino procured a key from the inside of his jacket. (Yuuri still wasn’t sure how he wasn’t dying because of the heat). He put the key in the lock and twisted it. Yuuri winced at the loud creaking sound that emitted from the door as it was pushed open. Very faintly he could hear someone in the apartment. It sounded like they were talking to someone. 

Scratch that. 

They were talking to themself.

Or yelling. Yuuri wasn’t sure but he thinks he heard “Rainbow Road”. 

“That would be Phichit. One of the first things he did when he got here was buy a Wii and Mario Kart. I think that’s all he does when I’m not around.” 

“Isn’t the worst thing he could be doing.” 

“Not at all. Phichit! Come here, I have someone I want you to meet.” 

The yelling ceased. 

The apartment was silent, but it only lasted a moment. Footsteps were racing through the halls. 

Phichit was almost exactly how Yuuri was expecting him to be. Energetic, smiley, and young. He could easily place him in high school. He barely looked a day older than thirteen. 

“Ciao Ciao, is this Yuuri?”

Celestino nodded. 

Yuuri braced himself against the wall. Phichit came running towards him. He jumped onto Yuuri in what Yuuri presumed was supposed to be a hug. 

“I’m so glad I get to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you from Ciao Ciao and I’ve looked up your skating online. You’re really good! Ciao Ciao, why didn’t you tell me Yuuri was coming in today? I wanted to meet him at the airport. And the apartment is a mess! You should have warned me.” 

In Yuuri’s opinion the place wasn’t that messy, then again he hadn’t actually gotten a chance to explore it yet. 

Phichit was still clinging to him but he was looking at Celestino. Yuuri could make out a pout on the Thai skater’s face. 

“Because I knew you would jump in. Like you’re doing now. Except then it would have been in the airport.” 

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Phichit let go of Yuuri and backed away. “My name is Phichit Chulanont. It’s very nice to meet you!” 

This time, rather than jumping on him, Phichit held out his hand. Yuuri took it and shook it. 

“It’s alright. I’m Kat- Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you too.” 

“Well, now that the two of you are acquainted, I’ll be taking my leave. This, is yours.” Celestino handed Yuuri the key he used to let them in the apartment. “Try and take it easy until you’re adjusted. It took Phichit a week.” 

“Ciao Ciao, don’t tell him thattttt.” 

Celestino smiled and walked back out the door. 

“Take care you two. If you need anything, I’ve left contact information in the kitchen. Phichit knows where it’s at. Give yourself a few days until you’re coming to the rink. I don’t need you passing out from exhaustion. Ciao!” 

Celestino shut the door behind him leaving Phichit and Yuuri standing in the corridor. Yuuri could tell Phichit had a million questions to ask. He could also tell Phichit was using all of his self control not to bombard Yuuri with said questions. 

“Um, I guess I’ll just unpack then.” 

“Do you need help? I can give you a tour of the apartment. It’s not that big, but I think it’ll work for the two of us.”

“You don’t have to. You were playing a game when we came in, you can go back to that. I can do this myself.” 

Yuuri could do it himself, but he didn’t want to. He’d much rather put it off until the next day and collapse in bed but he knew if he did that it would be weeks before everything was properly unpacked. 

“I was losing the race. Wario was somehow beating me. How does Wario beat Yoshi? I mean come on, I was Yoshi!” 

“See, I think your first problem is that you were playing as Yoshi.” 

Phichit’s eyes narrowed. Yuuri stared right back. 

“You got a problem with Yoshi?” 

“Yes, I do actually. He is a green dinosaur whom we abandon to save ourselves in multiple games. Do we really even need him?” 

“I’m offended. This is it! I’m calling the marriage off. My mother can not insist it if my husband-to-be doesn’t like Yoshi. What’s next, you don’t like playing on Rainbow Road?” 

…

“GASP. HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE RAINBOW ROAD? IT IS THE ONLY COURSE WORTHWHILE.” 

Yuuri had a feeling he was going to get along with Phichit pretty well. 

\---

“My roommate can be a bit, eccentric. Don’t let that turn you off, he’s really nice! He just, really likes Mario Kart. And Instagram. And Twitter. And hamsters. Oh god, he really likes hamsters. I thought Celestino was kidding when he said I’d have to stop Phichit from buying hamster, but I really do.”

Ketty laughed beside him. He was glad she didn’t seem too concerned that he was living with a fifteen year old. Most people were until Yuuri pointed out that he was over here to train. That tended to placate the worst people. 

“He sounds like an interesting person. I’m excited to meet him, especially since every time we have class together it’s Phichit did this, or Phichit did that. It’ll be nice meeting the roommate behind all of your stories.” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure he completely agreed with her. Already he could hear Phichit yelling at the TV from down the hall. He’d have to remind him that the neighbors were going to send noise complaints. Usually the threat of getting evicted calmed Phichit down for a bit, but he was still competitive at heart, even when it’s against the CPU. 

“Interesting is one way to describe him.” 

Yuuri pressed his key into the lock only the find the door was already open. He made a mental note to talk to Phichit about that. (They’ve already had the discussion a number of times but Phichit always forgot to lock the door.)

“Yuuri, come play with me! I need to beat someone at Mario Kart and you’re my best option.” 

Phichit didn’t even bother checking to see if it was actually Yuuri who had walked inside. That was.. Frustrating. 

“Did you forget I was bringing a friend over today?” 

“Nah, she can come play too.” 

Yuuri walked into the small living room with Ketty following close behind him. Phichit was sprawled out on the couch, concentrating on the little TV. He was, to no surprise, playing as Yoshi and running Rainbow Road. Yuuri was shocked Phichit was still bad at the course with the amount of times he ran it. 

“Phichit, this is Ketty. Ketty, this is my roommate, Phichit.” 

Phichit paused the game and sat up. He turned their way, smiled, and waved at Ketty. She waved back. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ketty. Like Yuuri said, I’m Phichit. What he didn’t mention was I’m likely the only reason he’s still alive.” 

“And why would I say that? It’s not even remotely true.” 

“He likes to pretend that’s the case, but don’t listen to him. If I wasn’t here he’d be too caught up in skating or studying to eat.” 

Yuuri pouted and tried to act offended. Tried being the key word. (He would never tell this to Phichit, but he could never be mad at him.) 

“I’m glad I finally get to meet the infamous roommate. I’ve heard so much about you, Phichit.” 

“Oh? And what things has my dear Yuuri told you? I can guarantee if he’s said anything about me being addicted to Mario Kart, it’s a lie. I’ve managed to stop playing mid-race before.” 

“He might have said something along those lines. He’s also mentioned you’re an amazing skater, wonderful person to talk to, and that you can cook pretty well.” 

“It appears I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge. Yuuri, are you actually talking about me in a positive manner? I feel so blessed!”

“Shush. You know I speak highly of you.” 

Yuuri sat on the floor in front of Phichit leaving the other part of the couch open for Ketty. She sat next to Phichit and continued talking to him in an animated manner. They were both energetic. Yuuri could see the two of them becoming good friends, even if Ketty was a few years older. He took the controller from where Phichit had abandoned it in favor of talking to Kerry and unpaused the game. (He liked Mario Kart too, sue him). It seemed like this was going to be a long night.

\---

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” 

Yuuri froze at the sink. He hadn't been expecting the question. He knew it would come someday, quite frankly he was tempted to bring it up himself. He was curious about Phichit’s soulmate(s) and wanted to know if he had found his. He just didn't want to sound rude, after all Phichit was from a different country, he wasn't exactly sure what they thought when it came to talking about soulmates. 

“Not yet. Have you?”

Phichit had this dreamy look on his face. Yuuri wasn't sure how he felt about it. The look wasn't too different than the one he usually wore, but it was still strange enough, 

“I haven't, but I know who one of them is.” 

Knew who one of his soulmates was without having met them? Yuuri hadn't really thought about that. He supposed it could be possible if Phichit had seen the soulmark on someone but never got the chance to talk to them.

“That’s unusual.”

“Mhm. I thought that myself. I only briefly saw his soulmark, but I know it matches one of mine. It had to, it’s too outrageous for it not to.”

“If I may ask, what exactly is your soulmark?”

He half expected Phichit to turn him down. Not tank up his pants leg so Yuuri could see the criss-cross design twirling along his calf. He wasn't lying when he said the soulmark was a bit outrageous. It was an assortment of colors arranged like feathers. Overlapping that were two smaller ones, a gun (Yuuri wasn't sure how he felt about that), and a lion. Both of those were shaded black. It was obvious that those two were platonic while the colorful one was the romantic soulmate. 

“I was always told I’m blessed to have three soulmates. It’s not really common in Thailand to have more than one. I never felt blessed, I felt like everyone else who had a single soulmate.”

“I suppose it’s the rainbow feathers that matches?” 

“Mhm. Not quite the rainbow. It was red and gold with a hint of blue. To me, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but that might be a bit coincided since it was my soulmates mark.” 

“How did you see it?” 

“Uh, well, you see, last year I was at Skate America and there was this other skater there. We were both in the locker room getting ready and I guess he didn't care who saw his soulmark because he didn't bother to have it covered as he was getting ready, and well, I saw it. I didn't say anything to him. What could I have said? Hi, I saw you changing and wow, we have matching soulmarks! Wanna grab brunch? I kind of just ran. Didn't get a chance to even talk to him, but I'm sure there would have been a spark.” 

Phichit didn't say a name. Yuuri wasn't going to press him to find out. If he wanted to tell Yuuri than he would, until then Yuuri would wait.

“Has your soulmark ever burned?” That piqued Phichit’s interest. He rolled his pant leg back down and focused on what Yuuri was saying. “Sometimes when I’m doubting myself, my mark will burn. Not in a painful way, it’s comforting. I don't understand it, it’s like my soulmates are yelling at me to get my act together.” 

“The only time mine has ever done anything remotely similar was at Skate America when I walked away.”

“I haven't found many people who feel a burning in the mark. When it first started happening I went to a specialist. They said it’s likely an extra strong bond. Typically that happens with just one soulmate, not two. I'm not sure how I’m supposed to feel about that. I have this concrete bond with people I don't even know.” 

“That sounds amazing! Your soulmates are encouraging you even when you’re apart. Can I see your soulmark? Actually, no wait. That was rude of me. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I did ask the same question a few minutes ago. Let me just,” Yuuri leaned against the counter so he could pull off his shoe. He tossed it to the side and rolled his sock down to the point his marks were visible. “They're nothing too extravagant, pretty simple in my opinion.” 

“Your marks are skates.” 

It wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement. Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. 

“Yeah. It’s a bit cheesy, but they’re actually part of the reason why I took up ice skating when I was younger. Well, these and a friend back home who kept bugging me about accompanying her to her skating lessons. I’m glad I like skating. It would have been awful to have hated t when it’s what will supposedly bring me to my soulmates.” 

“Hmm.”

Phichit had his thinking face on. The one he always wore when he was going to suggest something either illegal, that would get them kicked out, or scandalous. 

“Here I was thinking you only started skating for Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri felt his face heat up. He knew he was red. He also knew he was stuttering trying to give some excuse to Phichit. 

“Well, I mean, he’s a good skater, I look up to him, but I didn't, well I don't-”

“Relax Yuuri, I was just messing with you. I’m pretty sure all aspiring skaters look up to Viktor. I know I do.” 

Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“He is pretty amazing.” 

“Mhm. I read that they’re expecting him only to grow from here on out. People are already calling that he’s going to win the Grand Prix next year and if this years win was anything to go on, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

(Yuuri didn’t say how he wished Viktor was his soulmate and Phichit didn’t have to ask. They both knew without saying a single word). 

\---

“Phichit! The conference is starting soon, do you want to watch with me or not?” 

Phichit was hiding something. Yuuri knew that much. It used to be impossible to get him off the couch so Yuuri could watch Viktor skate. These days Phichit was locked up in his room and Yuuri was certain he heard a mysterious squeaking sound that certainly wasn’t the bed moving. 

“Yeah, I’m on my way!” 

Phichit waltzed into the room and shut his door with a bit more force than necessary. (Yuuri had a feeling he knew what Phichit was hiding, but he wasn’t going to bring it up). He walked over and fell onto the couch. Which meant falling onto Yuuri who was already lying out on the couch. (Yuuri didn’t have a problem with the fact that Phichit was lying on him, he tended to do that more often than not anyways). 

“Shh!” 

“I wasn’t even saying an-”

“Shh! It’s starting.”

Yuuri’s eyes were glued to the screen as the camera panned over the different skaters sitting on the panel. While he appreciated the other skaters, his attention was on Viktor. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one as the questions begun, all directed to Viktor. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, have you given any thought into what you desire from your career?”

“I just want to skate. It is what makes me happy.” 

“Mr. Nikiforov, there was a rumor that you had found your soulmate, is this rumor true?”

That didn’t take very long. Typically reporters liked to wait until the later half of the questions to begin asking such personal things. (Yuuri didn’t mind. He had heard that rumor and wanted to know just as much as everyone else if it was true or not). 

“Ah, not yet. Valentina is just a close friend of mine. We have known each other since we were young.” 

“Do you have plans on searching for your soulmate? Many people begin to look by the time they’re eighteen. You have shown no desire of looking since reaching that age.” 

“Why should I search for them? We will come together when fate directs us to. Until then I shall continue to skate so that when we do meet I can be the best version of me there is.” 

“Wow, Phichit, did you hear that? Viktor has no intention of searching for his soulmate because he wants them to meet when the time is right. Can you believe it? That’s such a romantic thing to do. And he’s going to keep skating so he can be the best version of himself!”

“Mhm, I heard him, Yuuri.”

“Viktor’s soulmate must be really lucky, huh.”

“Yuuri, you’re day dreaming again.” 

Phichit rolled over on top of Yuuri so they were facing each other. The position was awkward but Phichit didn't seem to mind. 

“I’m doing what?”

“Day dreaming.” Phichit answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. (To Phichit it was, to Yuuri not so much). “You know, that thing people do when they like to imagine themselves in different scenarios? It’s like regular dreaming, only you have control over it.” 

“I know what day dreaming is, Phichit. What I don't get is why you think I’m doing it.”

“Because I know when you day dream. Especially about a life with Viktor Nikiforov.” If Yuuri wasn't a blushing mess before he sure was now. “You get this look in your eyes, one that screams I’m in love but I will forever deny it until it’s thrown into my face. You get it a lot, mostly when we're watching Viktor’s routines or conferences.”

“Do not.” 

(They both knew what Phichit said was true, but they decided to drop the topic, for now). 

\---

Yuuri was sulking. 

Phichit knew why. Ketty had called him earlier to try and talk to Yuuri about what had happened. She wasn’t upset, Phichit knew that, but Yuuri apparently didn’t. He seemed to think that the song lacking luster was his fault. 

“How about a plain cheese pizza? I know that’s your favorite.” 

Yuuri grunted in response. He had taken to lying on the floor wrapped up in the blanket Phichit had bought after a nasty snowstorm earlier that year. 

“Or we could get Hawaiian pizza?”

Yuuri poked his head out from under the blanket. He looked at Phichit with tired eyes but didn’t respond. Phichit, however, could see the challenge. 

“What, are you telling me you don’t want pineapple on the pizza? I’m hurt, Yuuri. It’s good.”

“It’s a disaster.” 

“You say that, yet you’ve never had it.” 

Yuuri sat up. That was an improvement, though he was still wrapped up like a burrito in the blanket. 

“I don’t need to have that trainwreck to know it’s a bad idea. That’s a fruit. That you want to put on a pizza. A pizza!” 

“You have no problems with the dessert pizza. That’s just mashed up fruit on a pizza.” 

“It’s different because it’s a dessert. There is no sauce asides from the jam. It’s like a pastry. A weird, delicious, pastry.”

“Right. Well, we’ll get that then. Who needs real pizza when you can binge on dessert pizza?” 

“We really shouldn’t. We both have Nationals coming up…” 

“Psh, with how much we’ve been working, we deserve this! Now, strawberry or blueberry?” 

\---

“Yuuri!” 

Phichit pushed past people as soon as he dark-haired friend came into view. The two of them had been texting ever since Yuuri’s plan landed half an hour before. Phichit had wanted nothing more than to greet him the second he got off the plane but a mishap with his alarm clock that morning had caused him to arrive at the airport later than expected. By the time he would have gotten through security Yuuri would have already been ready to leave. So instead he waited in the Starbucks next to security until Yuuri said he was heading up the stairs. 

Yuuri looked how Phichit expected him to. His eyes were cast down, it looked as though he hadn’t slept in days, and he had himself wrapped up in the coat Phichit knew he wore for comfort. 

With Yuuri’s recount of the Grand Prix this was to be expected. He had already rearranged their apartment to make the most of the tiny living space for a Welcome Home Yuuri! party. Granted they would be the only two attending said party. Their schedules didn’t allow much time for friends and after what happened between Ketty and Yuuri (something Phichit still wasn’t sure about, he was certain they could have remained friends but Yuuri insisted otherwise) it was just the two of them. There were the other figure skaters and a few hockey players they would speak to at the rink but Phichit didn’t consider himself close to any of them. (The closest would be Jean-Jacques who had trained under Celestino the previous year but after too many arguments he parted ways and returned to Canada. Phichit was still on friendly terms with the other skater, each updating the other on their skating progress and personal lives. Apparently JJ had found his soulmate in the form of a girl named Isabella). 

Yuuri looked up upon hearing Phichit call his name. He smiled seeing his friend running through the airport to greet him. He let go of his bag, knowing that Celestino would take it for him, in order to brace himself for Phichit’s hug. Phichit threw his arms around his friend and held him close. He could feel Yuuri shaking and knew it wasn’t because of the cold. 

“Hey, Phichit.” 

Phichit waited until Yuuri was ready to pull back. “How was your flight? How was the banquet? Did you meet any of the other skaters? How about that Viktor? Huh? Wink wink.” Phichit’s “cheer Yuuri up” plan was working. He was smiling. It was a sad smile, but it was a start. 

“I’ll tell you later, right now I just want to get back to the apartment and rest, maybe take a month long nap.” 

Phichit looked behind Yuuri to Celestino, he gave Phichit a thumbs up. 

“Alright then, to a month long nap we go!” Phichit grabbed hold of Yuuri and started tugging him through the airport doors towards the parking lot. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on, I know you’ve only been gone a few weeks but you’re ninety percent of my impulse control. I adopted two more hamsters. I need names.” 

The two continued chatting the whole ride back to the apartment. Celestino had sent them off on their own with the promise to check in by the end of the weekend. He had also sent Phichit a “we need to talk” text which worried him, but not enough that it couldn’t wait. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened when he walked in the apartment and say the state it was in. All of their furniture was pushed against the wall leaving the middle of the floor open. Phichit had already dragged his mattress in the room and set it up so it was facing the TV. 

“Phichit, what’s this?” 

“Movie night! You’ve had a rough week and we’re going to watch sad movies and drink wine I one hundred percent legally acquired and then maybe talk about how amazing Viktor Nikiforov looked during his performance.” 

 

Yuuri’s smile wasn’t sad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's alive
> 
> it me
> 
> back with the badly written soulmate fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked the beginning and then the ending got kind of meh, i'll probably go back and rewrite it at some point, also please point out any and all mistakes, dont hold back, rip my writing to shreds


End file.
